


on the lookout

by peeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: In the middle of the Chunin exams, Rin gets separated from her team.





	on the lookout

Team Minato had been ambushed by another genin team, and decided the best course of action would be to drive the enemy away by separating. Which is why Rin found herself alone, close to the river in the middle of the Forest of Death. She didn’t sense the enemy anymore, and so decided to go back to their marked spot.

That is, until she felt an intense chakra approaching, and saw a girl _literally_ drop from one of the trees.

It was a purple haired girl, whom she immediately recognized as Anko Mitarashi. Rin remembers she is under the tutelage of Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, so she immediately grabs her kunai and stands in a defensive position.

Anko’s teammates where nowhere to be found. Rin figured she had come all by herself, most likely ignoring any of their suggestions. (She was known around the Academy to be somewhat reckless – which kind of reminded her of Obito.)

“I’m here for your scroll!” Anko announces, and wastes no time in getting closer, pulling out her own kunai.

Fighting wasn’t Rin’s thing, but she couldn’t afford to lose. It would mean her team lost already.

_This girl was trained by a Sannin._

_Minato Sensei was also trained by a Sannin._

_Rin could take her. …Right?_ Rin shakes her head, sending these thoughts away, and prepares to defend herself.

Anko leaps forward and swings her weapon at Rin, who quickly dodges. Anko launches yet another attack and manages to stun Rin, who quickly goes down. She throws her across the ground, who lands on her knees. She struggles to get up but falls to her knees.

Anko wastes no time and starts rummaging through Rin’s pouch. She takes the scroll, examines it  and _frowns_. She then throws it at Rin’s feet, who looks surprised.

“ …Aren’t you going to take it?” Rin huffs.

Anko looks dejected. “We have the same scroll.” She reaches for her bag and takes her scroll, where it was written _Earth_.

“Still…” Rin said between breaths, still not recovered from their fight. “You could take it. One less team to worry about.”

She _could_ take it, Anko figured. But decided not to.

“I’m feeling nice today,” Anko glances at Rin, who’s still on the ground. “So I’m making an exception.”

“Why?” Rin asks.

“Because… you’re really cute!” Anko blurts out, and runs away into the forest.

“Wh-,” Rin has no time to react at all when she suddenly hears a voice calling out to her.

 “Rin!”

“Obito?” She asks, slowly getting up. “How did you find me?”

“We managed to drive away the enemy and met up. We felt your chakra nearby and came running!” Obito says, helping her getting up.

“Why’s your face all red?” Kakashi asks.

“Uh?” Rin reaches for her cheeks and feels their warmth. “I, uh… I got into a fight with someone!”

**Author's Note:**

> For [narutofemslashevent](https://narutofemslashevent.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Day 2 prompt is "Genin".


End file.
